In the multiple dial type combination lock disclosed in Gehrie U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,515, a latch member formed to engage a cooperable hasp is movable longitudinally to latching and unlatching positions by means of a dead-bolt action puller which is slidably supported on the face plate of the lock. Combination dials rotatable with associated sleeve means extend through respective longitudinally spaced slots provided in the face plate off to one side of the puller. The latch member has slots aligned with but wider than the face plate slots for receiving respective dials, these slots being cooperable with flanges and flat portions on the sleeve means for locking the latch member in latching position when the dials are off combination and for permitting movement of the latch member between latching and unlatching positions by means of the puller when the dials are on combination.
Combination locks constructed in accordance with the aforementioned Gehrie patent have been satisfactory for use in connection with luggage. When the lock is applied to the center of one of the cooperable sections of a hinged case, such as a luggage case, the puller can be conveniently moved in the direction away from the dials by thumb pressure to unlatch the case. In closing the case, it is common practice for the user to place his hands on the case in positions on opposite sides of the lock and spaced from the lock so that the luggage case sections can be drawn together by the force applied between the palm and the fingers of each hand. In fact, when the case is overpacked, this may be the only satisfactory method of closing the case. However, with the hands so positioned the puller cannot be conveniently actuated to latch the luggage case sections together, because the hand best suited to apply thumb pressure to draw the puller toward the dials to latching position is on the side of the lock opposite the side having the puller. As a result, the hand must be moved to a position closely adjacent to or even overlying a portion of the lock so as to enable the thumb to engage the puller. Such movement is especially awkward when the luggage case is overpacked.